With developments of information and communication technology, an electronic device transmits and receives data to and from another electronic device through a network, and thus a user utilizes the network freely anywhere in the country.
According to the recent trend of the digital convergence, electronic devices provide a variety of functions. For example, a smartphone supports an internet connection function and a call function. Furthermore, the smartphone supports playing music or video, capturing video, photo, and the like using an image sensor, and the like.
Since the user generally carries the electronic device, the user stores personal information in the electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device performs personal authentication such that other people cannot access the user's personal information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.